The present invention relates to a boat anchor hook and, more particularly, to a hook used to anchor a boat to an above water structure.
Boaters find it difficult anchoring to above water surface structures. The only anchoring systems presently available for above water structures are ropes. The inabilities to get close enough due to sea conditions and water depth makes it difficult to use tradition boat anchoring systems. Damage to the boat and the risk of injury is a major concern.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved device to hooking a boat to an above water structure.